Baker's Girl
by changing annas
Summary: When a Bakery is put in next to the Lodge House of the Brooklyn Newsies, it was the be expected they would try and scam free food from it. However, when a girl shows up, she ends up being a den mother to them all, and just what the group needed. Soon she will find herself being tossed around and has no clue what to do! All she wanted to do was bake! Rated T for language later on.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: This is set before the strike and I hold no ownership over any of the Newsies except for Hannah. **

I really hate train seats.

No honestly thought, they are the most uncomfortable things on this planet. Well at least the ones in the normal passenger cars were, I saw the first class cars when trying to find the bathroom and saw how amazingly comfortable those leather seats of plush richness looked. The normal standard seat however, I believe was made of cardboard and colored into to _look _nice. My butt and back told a different tale.

It was because of this fact that I was happy to finally step off of the train, my bag in hand, and into the busy crowd at the Manhattan train station. I could spot people busying around, shoving me a bit as the other passengers got off and some rushed on. My booted feet fumbling a bit as I looked around in the crowd. Now that I was here, I needed to find out where the ever living heck Brooklyn was.

A newsboy yelled loudly in the distance, calling out some headline as I approached since he was probably the only person that would just tell me to go away upon me attempting to speak to them. "Excuse me?" I tapped the boys shoulder causing him to turn mid screaming about some baby born with two heads or something.

"Wha's can I'se helps yah with miss?" He asked, Manhattan accent thick on his tongue.

"Do you know which direction I need ta go to get to Brooklyn?" I asked him my own southern accent ringing out.

"That'a way miss." He pointed off in the direction. "Hit de bridge and's you'ses there." He spoke tugging on his cowboy hat.

"Thank ya very much sir. Can I have a paper as well?" I offered as I pulled a dime out of my wrist purse and was exchanged it for a newspaper.

The boy nodded a thanks before turning to squawk the headlines as I went off to find a trolley or some way to get into Brooklyn. I luckily got one of the many carriages waiting for customers, the man nodding when I informed him of wanting to go to Brooklyn. Hopping in I watched as Manhattan flew by me, seeing several other newboys along the way and smiling at them even if they didn't notice or smile back, after all no one ever said people here had to be friendly.

* * *

When the carriage came up on the bridge I didn't expect it to be so big! I couldn't help but notice, however, that as soon as I stepped off, the folks seemed a lot tougher and over all upset as I was dropped off in the main square of Brooklyn. I once again was lost, and set out a bit to find someone who might help me, or at least seemed approachable. I had been walking for nearly two hours before I ended up near a body of water. My eyes flew over a group of newsboys, each one a bulk of muscle and sweat, all by the docks and messing around. The only one that even seemed approachable was in the middle of the mass of boys, smaller in stature but still looked like he could beat someone up in a matter of seconds.

They all looked to be around or near my age, 18, but some of course looked younger. Though I couldn't tell if it was just a baby shaped face or if they were actually young considering all of them look like they lifted full grown horses in there free time! I knew Brooklyn had a reputation for being some what tough, but this just seemed insane!

Taking a deep breath I held up my skirt a bit and began to walk towards them looking around as a few took notice of me, and I averted my eyes. My bag felt heavier in my hand as I continued to lug it along, the sack lightly hitting my calf as I walked. The mass of boys seemed to notice my approaching and the one in the middle stood as if to speak to me. I notice that his hair was probably a light brownish color, thought it looked darker because it was either pulled back or wet. I ruled it to the first because his clothes seemed perfectly dry, red suspenders snapping when he tugged at them. "May I'se helps youse?"

"Uh... yeah um, I'm lookin fer a... fer this bakery yah see. It's called 'McKinley Bakery', do yah perhaps know where it is?" I asked having to pause to look down a small sheet of paper in my hands. "My brother owns it and I need ta find it is why." I mumbled a bit. My brother of course would write down the name of the place, but not any directions other than 'in Brooklyn'.

"Ey, aint dat the place nexta Lodge House?" A boy piped up behind me, causing me to look over at them before back at the red suspendered boy who nodded.

"Yeah, I knows da place. But why should I'se tell some goil?" He asked leaning on a cane. Strange that he had that, thought I was gold topped I observed.

"Well it would be mighty kind if yah did... and I can give yah somethin from the store if that makes this deal go over smoother." I offered raising a brow at him. The boy was smart to try and get something out of the deal I'll admit, might as well throw him a bone and just try and get there faster.

"I'se thinks I'se can escorts a lady there then." He smirked shifting on his feet and pushing forward with a smirk.

Oh why did I feel as if I was going to get annoyed of that smirk? Oh wait, I already was. Blue grey orbs stared at me with a sort of childish spark in them as he walked past me and I picked up my bag and haled myself after him. I noticed that most of the boys had followed us as well. "So's you'se new ta Brooklyn or what?" He asked when I caught up to him, walking beside the boy.

"You probably already know the answer to that mister." I responded in a soft voice as the boy chuckled.

"Cleva, I like dat in a goil. So what made's yah come to New York? And Brooklyn of all places?"

"Well I don't see how that's any of your business, but if you must know I came to work in my brothers bakery. He offered it to me." I drawled out my voice catching a glance from him.

"Of course's is my job ta know, I'm the King a Brooklyn!" The other newsboys cheered behind him, I raised a brow.

"Never heard of yah before." I replied. "Must be a minor king then huh hun?"

This earned a few 'Ooh's from the boys behind as, and a chuckle from red.

"I'ms Spot, Spot Conlon at you'ses service." He spoke pausing to do a fake sort of bow.

Rolling my eyes I did a curtsy in response. "Hannah, nice ta meet ya Spot."

A small smile stretched onto my lips as I kept walking with him, and the boy stopped in front of a worn down building, who had a sign on it which read 'Lodging House'. I looked to the buildings right and saw a warm inviting place with letters spelling 'McKinley Bakery' on the bricks. Setting my bag down when I stepped in front of the door way I turned to Spot. "Well thank ya'll very much for showing me the way here, and I will have you a treat in the morning freshly baked mister Spot Conlon." I spoke as he nodded his head.

"See's you then Hannah." He spoke as he and the other boys disappeared into the building, and I turned to grab my bag feeling eyes on me as I walked through the door and into the building filled with the smell of breads, pastries, and something burning.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I own no one but Hannah!**

My brother Carter was not the smartest.

I suppose that was partly fault since papa always was against him getting any kind of education except from himself. This was probably the reason why when I walked into the bakery for the first time I saw him throwing a loaf of bread, which was on fire, onto the ground and stomping the heck out of it. My brow was raised as I listen to him curse at the loaf, the fire finally going out after a bit.

It was relatively calm after that, him hugging me and greeting me as I was ushered to the back and up a pair of stairs into a small apartment. It was small enough, a connected small kitchen and living room with three rooms along one wall, the middle being a bathroom and the one to the left of it my brother's room. He ushered me into the right room, in it was a bed and dresser, and I easily put my few things away, then collapsed onto the bed falling asleep almost instantly since I hadn't gotten any sleep on that awful and uncomfortable train.

The morning sun rose early the following morning, and I was up and dressed by around six am according to the clock in the living room. I had to give my brother some credit, he had been up here for almost two months and the place looked like a home. A dining table that divided the kitchen and living room had a few boxes and plates on it, the kitchen fully unpacked but nothing else seeming to be. The living room held a nice window that viewed out into the still sleeping streets, a couch under it with a small table in front of that covered in recipe books.

Shaking my head as I brushed out my blue skirt I made my way downstairs and got straight to work. Hair pulled behind me with a matching blue ribbon I had been kneading some dough behind the counter when the door jingled open for the third time this morning, it had been around an hour since I first came downstairs, and I looked up to be met with a smirk.

Spot walked towards me as I looked down again picking the dough up and slamming it down. "One moment please, lemme just put this out to rise." My voice called as I picked up the dough and set it down in a pan.

Dusting my hands off on my apron, I went around the wall which separated the main kitchen area from the small counter across from the display case which held the baked goods. Holding the apron still I went over to the oven where I had kept a pie warmed up, taking it out with a smile as the door opened to allow a few more people in. They were newsboys and actual customers in the mix, and I set the pie down on the counter with my back turned to where Spot stood. Taking a large knife I cut out a piece, and put it on a plate turning and sliding it to him. "Here you go, and if your friends or you want some more a slice cost a dime." I informed as he nodded taking the plate.

"Thanks yah." He smirked a me, giving a wink which I gave him a confused look for. What was that even for?

He went and sat with his small group of newsboys who all tried to sneak a bite out of it, though I never found out if he did or not as I turned back to the few customers and gave them what they asked for.

Going back into the kitchen I greeted Carter who had came down. "Morning sleepin beauty!"

"Why are you up so early?" He grumbled a bit as he pulled on his apron.

"I went to bed around seven pm remember? I was just layin in bed for an hour waiting for the sun to finally come up." I chuckled as I put some dough into the oven, and took out new loafs to cool. "Mind telling me how to find the market place? I see your already out of sugar." I motioned towards the empty bag of sugar.

"Down the street a ways, just keep going straight and you'll see it soon enough." He responded grumbling slightly as he reached for a fresh baked loaf and I smacked his hand lightly to tell him it was still hot as all hell.

Carter retreated towards the front leaving me behind the kitchen wall as I continued to move around and work on cutting up loafs of various breads and it wasn't till around eight that I took out a loaf for me and Carter us both eating behind the counter as I helped him serve the last few people that had come in at the moment.

I had noticed that the newsboys had left when my brother moved to clean up the dishes which I would do no doubt when I got back from the market. "I'm gonna go to the market alright? Do you have any actual food for dinner or have you been living off sweets and breads for two month?" I teased lightly as I washed my hands and took my apron off taking a few dollars from the cash register to buy the items.

"Oh haha, just get some fruit and stuff would you? I'm tired of yeast items in general." He grumbled from where he was collected dishes.

Smirking I went upstairs and grabbed a basket before I left out the front, looking down the street at right, that led further into the city and headed that way since I assumed that I would just go back into Manhattan if I went left. My boots made soft noises compared to the loud busy streets around me, and I was a bit lost in the crowd. It was a less crowded back in my small town, so I wasn't really used to shoving through.

Sure enough, I spotted the market ahead as I kept going, leisurely looking around as I passed buildings, like the printing building where the papers came, a small fenced off yard, houses and shops plenty, and finally reaching a large open area. Two streets ran through the place, with stalls filled with goods in front of stores and some in the middle between the two roads. Actual buildings were on the far sides of the area where most people were sticking as to not be run over by the carriages and horses that didn't seem to care as they sped down the street.

Looking around I saw people of every shape and size, along with newsboys and missionaries and the like yelling throughout the crowd. Moving once more from where I had stopped to observe I made my way past people and stopped in front of a fruit stand to start shopping. Almost half an hour later I was carrying a very heavy basket which lightly bumped against my hip as I turned and headed towards the looming bridge in the distance.

My eyes looked down towards my feet as I stepped up onto the curb, but all for nothing as the basket got snagged by something and I fell backwards onto the street behind me. I let out a small scream pushing up from the dirt to hear people screaming at me as I looked to see a horse coming straight for me, not seeming to care about the girl on the ground in front of its hooves.

I held up a hand to try and protect myself, eyes closed in anticipation before something stepped in front and knocked the horse off course so it missed me. Cracking an eye open I saw it wasn't something but someone. The animal that would have surely put a hoof through my chest whinnied and went along with the driver cursing at us as the person turned. It was male, obviously by his trousers and physic.

A hand was offered as he spoke out. "You alright miss?" The male asked as I took it standing and looking down embarrassed.

"Ah, yes thanks to you I am." I murmured looking up to meet pale blue eyes before back down as I brushed dirt off my skirt and picked up the basket again. "These people don't stop for nothin do they?" I asked amazed as everyone just kept going on.

The boy laughed nodding as we both went to walking. "No one 'round here cares much 'bout anyone but dem selves." He answered as I took time to assess him further.

He was dressed in rather worn looking clothes, and a cow boy hat of all things sat atop his head. I wonder if he was southern... well obviously not from his speech but maybe he was from the south? Also why does he have a red bandana around his neck? Was he just someone playing dress up as a cow boy? Cause if so he is horrible at it.

"Well that's much too different from home... Anyway, thank you dearly for helping me out. I haven't a clue what snagged my basket..." I looked at the object to see a cloth hanging out, having no other deduction I concluded that's where it was snagged and gave up on the mystery. "So can I ask your name stranger?" I drawled looking over at him.

He smirked lightly taking his hat off and tipping a head of dirty blonde hair at me. "Jack Kelly miss." He introduced.

"Hannah McKinely, but you can call me Hannah, ." I spoke curtsying jokingly as he chuckled.

"So where's a fine lady like's you'se going anyway?" We resumed walking.

"Work, would you care to come? I surely need to reward my savior." I spoke. "Perhaps a sweet early lunch?" I offered.

Another smirk fell upon his lips as he nodded and followed me. "Well how's can I say no?"


End file.
